Daddy's Little Girl
by Justine83
Summary: Rose Weasley is finishing her sixth year, and now has to tell her parents about the young man she fell in love with. ScorpiusRose


**Author's Note: This is my first ever Scorpius/Rose story, and I rather like how it turned out. I hope you enjoy!**

Sixteen-year-old Rose Ophelia Weasley silently placed the remaining items that were scattered amongst the dormitory in her suitcase. Her fellow Gryffindor roommates were already packed, and they were likely to be found in the common room with the rest of her housemates.

She lifted the small picture frame that sat on her bedside table. Smiling, she admired the picture with a fond smile before placing it in between her extra school robes that were already safely packed away. The picture was of her wonderful boyfriend and best friend.

Shaking her head in disbelief, she shut the lid to her trunk before taking a seat on her now bare bed. Her sixth year at Hogwarts had been eventful to say the least. As a Gryffindor Prefect, she was at the top of her class closely followed by her best friend cousin, Albus Potter, and her other best friend, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy.

Even the though of the pale blonde boy brought the slow smile to her face. Scorpius had been appointed a Prefect for Slytherin in their fifth year. Albus couldn't be bothered, and he was happy that he wasn't given the responsibility.

Rose, Albus and Scorpius were quickly appointed the next generation trio, taking over for her parents, Hermione Granger-Weasley and Ron Weasley and Albus' father, Harry Potter. At times, Rose felt she had big shoes to fill. Her mother was the brightest witch of her age, and to this day was still a force to be reckoned with.

Hermione Granger-Weasley was Rose's idol.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Come in!" she called out.

Her cousin, Lily Potter, peaked her head in. "Scorpius is downstairs looking for you," the younger girl said with a small.

"Thanks, Lil. I'll be down in just a moment."

The youngest Potter nodded her head before closing the door behind her, leaving Rose to herself for a moment.

Rose looked around her dormitory one last time. Next year would be her final year at Hogwarts. The thought was bittersweet.

"_What are you doing up here all by yourself?" a voice said from behind._

_Rose smiled. "You always seem to know where to find me, don't you?"_

_Scorpius stepped from the shadows, a smirk adorning his chiseled face. "Of course. Is everything okay? Al said you seemed distracted. The term is just beginning, Rosie. You can't be getting homesick already," he said referring to her usual bouts of homesickness at the start of every term. _

_She shrugged. "I'm not homesick."_

_His gray eyes looked at her carefully. Albus was right, she was distant. She seemed to be almost standoffish. "Is everything okay, Rosie? You can talk to me, you know._

_Slowly, she nodded her head. Moments passed quietly by when Scorpius finally heard her sigh deeply. "Did I tell you about my date over the summer?"_

_The air seemed to suck out from his longs. Date? She had a date? And moreover, how did he not know this? "No, you didn't." he said carefully, hoping his voice didn't betray how upset he was by this new revelation._

"_With Andy Wood," she said referring to her fellow Gryffindor and one of James', her older cousin, best friend. "We met for ice cream are Florean's a few times. He took me to Flourish and Blotts at one point as well. We didn't stay long though. He was too bored," she told him with a sigh. "Our last date was right before we left to come back to school. We agreed to start dating, and we would be a couple once we were back in school."_

_The word 'dates' kept rushing through his mind. How could he not know this? How could she not tell him, and suddenly it clicked. They had been back to school for three solid weeks and not once had he seen the couple together. In fact, he had taken notice to the glares that Rose was constantly throwing Andy's way. He had noticed the relentless teasing that Andy had taken to since arriving back to school on the first of September. "What did he do to you, Rose?" he asked trying to bring his quickening rage under control._

_She shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "I don't understand how boys can be so mean, Scorpius. He told me that he was just looking for a quick shag. He wanted to 'bag an illustrious Weasley', or one of the 'famous trio'. When I told him no, he just laughed at me! He LAUGHED at me, Scorpius." Rose closed her eyes to keep her tears at bay, and attempt to bring herself under control. "He told me that I was an ice queen. He said that I was nothing more than a Slytherin slag," she spat out bitterly._

_Scorpius' head turned in shock. He knew that the rage of boiling over. "He what?! He called you a slag? I'll kill him." Without another though and before Rose knew what was happening, he made his way towards the door with his destination aimed for Great Hall where a majority of students were eating dinner._

"_Scorpius, NO! Stop!" she called out from across the room to no avail. He was intent on his mission, and there was only one way to stop him. "Petrificus Totalus!" She wiped the tears from her eyes in relief when Scorpius fell with a thump where he stood. Rose kneeled down beside him, and placed a warm hand on his cold cheek. "I'm sorry, Scorp. I had to. I'm going to lift the spell, okay? You can go anywhere. Please, Scorpius. I need you to stay here. Finite Incantatem!" she said waving her wand at him. In an instant, he came to life. She knew he was angry, blindingly so as he took several deep breaths in an effort to calm himself. _

"_I'm so sorry, Rosie. No one should ever treat you like that," he told her softly once he calmed down._

_A tear dripped from her eye as she nodded._

"_Does James or Al know?"_

_Slowly, Rose shook her head. "Please don't tell them. I don't want them to know, Scorpius! James told me not to go out with Andy, and I did anyway. It's my own fault."_

_Quickly, Scorpius sat up from his position on the hard ground. "It is not your fault, Rose Weasley. Do you hear me? No boy, no __**man**__ ever belongs treating a lady like that. You're a beautiful young woman, Rose. You're intelligent, charismatic, and an incredible Seeker. Don't let him question yourself."_

"_You think- you think I'm beautiful, Scorpius?" she asked tentatively._

"_Of course, I do." They stared at each other for a silent moment before Scorpius finally leaned in and placed his lips on hers. _

Rose couldn't help but blush once she remembered the encounter. They had danced around each other for months after that. To the Hogwarts student body, they were a couple. To Rose and Scorpius, they were just them. They held hands, snogged, and spent time with each other much like any other couple would. It wasn't until after the Christmas holiday where they officially became a couple.

She loved him, and now it was time to let their parents know.

She saw him sitting on the Gryffindor couch with Albus once she reached the common room. Although he was a Slytherin, he still looked at home in her house's common room. It was as if he sensed her presence because he looked up mid conversation to see her standing there.

Without another word, he stood as she approached him. Taking her hand in his, he guided her toward the Astromony tower. A word wasn't said between the young couple as Rose stood with her back to his chest, and his arms wrapped tightly around her. She brought her hands up to caress his wrist softly.

"I love you, you know." He told her against her ear.

She nodded. "I know. I love you too. We're ready for this, right? We're ready to tell our parents?"

Scorpius nodded. "We don't have much of a choice now that school is out. Our birthdays are in a month, so we'll both be of age then. It has to happen eventually, Rosie."

Rose didn't say anything as she turned in her arms. She brought her arms up to wrap then around him neck. "We'll be okay, right?"

"Better than okay," he told her with a nod. "Let's go get this over with. It's your father I'm scared of. I'm taking away his little girl."

Rose laughed. "No, that doesn't happen until you marry me, you prat."

The young couple stood together, hands clasped tightly in one another, as they watched Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley sputter insults at one another.

"Your son is nothing but a womanizer, and I won't allow my little girl to be grasped in his clutches! Just because you turned a new leaf, Malfoy, doesn't mean the Aurors don't keep an eye on you!"

Rose squeezed Scorpius' hand in fear. She had never seen her father this angry before.

"Ron, calm down, mate."

The elder Malfoy snarled at the elder Weasley when her Uncle Harry tried to interject. "Once again, Potter is smarter than you Weasley. Malfoy's don't grasp witches in their clutches, Weasley."

Both their mothers looked horrified at how their fathers were acting. Telling their parents about their relationship hadn't gone exactly as planned. There was a long period of time where a word wasn't said by either set of parents. It wasn't until her Aunt Ginny had stepped forward to hug her when her father began his tirade.

"Rose, I think it's time we go home. You can talk to Scorpius at the end of the holiday," her father instructed tersely.

Rose looked to Scorpius shocked, her mouth agape in disbelief. "But, Daddy!"

"Don't Daddy me, young lady. Let's go."

"Honestly, Weasel. They are both almost of age. I don't have a problem with their relationship. I never had a problem with their friendship either," Draco told him with a smirk. "You might want to rethink your decision there."

Ron turned an angry glare to him. "Don't you tell me how to raise my kids, Malfoy. You don't know the meaning of a father. Look at the fine example you had."

Rose watched in horror as Draco Malfoy's smirk quickly turned to an angry glare. "Quit while you're ahead, Weasel."

She didn't miss the warning tone in the older man's voice. Rose turned to Scorpius, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned up to whisper in his ear, "I'll owl you tonight, I promise. I love you."

She felt him nod as she gave him a kiss on his cheek. She heard him whisper his love to her, and reluctantly let go.

"Now Rose Ophelia."

With a roll of her eyes, she followed her family from Platform 9 ¾. It felt like hours, but the Weasley family finally arrived at their home. There wasn't a word spoken between any member of the family, and Rose felt the anger boil up within her.

Not wasting another minute she stared angrily at her father as he hung up his cloak. "I can't believe you! Why did you have to be so horrid?! What you said was absolute rubbish, Daddy!"

Ron Weasley's age had finally shown in his eyes when he turned to his daughter. "It is not rubbish, Rosie. The Malfoys are bad people, and I don't want you involved with that Death Eater."

"You don't want me involved with Scorpius? He isn't a Death Eater, Dad. Far from it in fact. Did you know that he wants to go into working for the Ministry Magical Law Enforcement? He wants to be a lawyer like Mom and his Dad. He wants to apprentice for them, Daddy. He wants to set up special laws for those prejudice against muggle borns like Mum," she explained with tears in her eyes.

"He's lying to you-"

"Ronald, stop it this instant!"

Rose turned her attention to her mother, who until that moment had remained quiet.

"I can't believe you. Honestly, Ronald. We have known Scorpius for well over five years, and he has always been a delightful young man. Draco has been a colleague of mine for the same amount of time, and you're still showing the contempt for him that we had as _children_. I have no doubt that Rose loves Scorpius, and if you would look at your daughter; you would see that as well."

Ron snarled. "He's a Malfoy."

Taking a note from her mother, Rose nodded her head. "Yes, Daddy, he is. His name is Scorpius Draco Malfoy. He is sixteen years old, and he in a sixth year Prefect in Slytherin. He is a seeker on the Quidditch team and he's brilliant when it's not a match with Gryffindor. I typically catch the snitch before he does," she said with a small laugh. "It is likely he will be Head Boy next year, and the way he tells it; I'll be Head Girl. He loves his grandmother and his parents dearly. He admires his father for the changes he has made in his life. He treasures his mother for the love she willingly gives out to anyone who crosses his path, and he loves me Daddy. And I love him."

Ron look at look at the young woman who stood in front of he and his wife. His wonderful, beautiful wife. He felt like it was yesterday that he held the small bundle of joy in his arms. But, it wasn't. She was nearly seventeen years old, and she was a beautiful young woman now with her cascading red curly hair, and warm brown eyes. Eyes that showed him exactly how much love she truly had for the young man that looked so much like his father with the pale face, blonde hair and gray eyes.

The gray eyes that had shown him how much the young man loved his daughter.

Closing his eyes, he sighed. "Owl Scorpius, and invite him and his parents to dinner some time this week. If he would like, he can join us at Brighton this summer for the Weasley family vacation."

Rose's eyes widened. "Really, Daddy?"

He nodded reluctantly. "Really. Go along now, I know you want to owl him right away."

Rose squeeled as she ran forward to hug her father. "I love you, Daddy."

He watched as she ran upstairs to no doubt write a lengthy letter to the love of her life.

"The love of her life," he muttered to himself.

Hermione smiled softly. "Yes, Ron. The love of her life is Scorpius Malfoy. Our little girl is growing up." She kissed his cheek lovingly before making her way upstairs to check on Hugo who had made a quick exit.

"You do relieve that Harry will never let me live that down, don't you?"

Hermione laughed. "Yes, but Harry doesn't realize that Al is dating Blaise Zabini's daughter."


End file.
